Blanks of this type are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,690,866 and 2,744,675 and from EP publication 0 729 983 A 2 of the applicant. By means of the embodiment known from EP 0 729 893 A 2, in a certain way the relative instability of containers produced from blanks as claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,690,866 and 2,744,675 were able to be improved; disruptive material scrap was also avoided in the embodiment as claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,675 as well. But it has been found in practice that the stability of these containers still leaves something to be desired, especially when relatively heavy contents are to be added and when the contents are present in a nonuniform shape with relatively large tolerances. These disadvantages occur especially when the blanks and containers consist of comparatively lighter material, for example, lightweight cardboard or lightweight one-sided corrugated paper, for example, corrugated paper material with weights per unit area in the range of roughly 40-400 g/m.sup.2. Lightweight material is however desirable. For these purposes it has the special advantage that its adverse effect on the transport costs and disposal costs of the finished packaging is as little as possible.